


Making Amends

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, That Sinking Feeling, frienemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Perry sits in the backyard after losing a battle to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he can't help thinking that something is amiss with the Doctor. But as he slowly discovers what had his nemesis so angry, he decides that the best thing to do is make amends. Even if it means staying up all night recreating a scale model of Danville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Slight variation from the end of That Sinking Feeling. In this story, the lighthouse and boats never crashed into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment.

Perry sat in the backyard, legs drawn up to his chest, his chin in his paws. He couldn't figure out why the Doctor was so mad at him. Usually, there was the normal whining and tantrum throwing, but it never lasted for long. This time though, he had seemed generally upset about something.

He took off his fedora, scratching his head before replacing it. Something was bothering Doofenshmirtz. But what?

His ears perked up at the sound of voices outside the gate.

"Right this way guys. We'll have everything set up in a few minutes." He immediately dropped to all fours as the gate was pushed open. Phineas walked in, followed by Ferb, Candace and Jeremy. The boy smiled at him. "Oh, there you are Perry."

He growled a response as Phineas gently picked him up. "Sorry Buddy. Candace wants me to make romance for her and Jeremy and she specifically requested I get rid of you."

Perry chattered.

"Yeah, I know. It's silly. But, she is my sister. Sometimes, you have to do something for someone even if you don't like it." The boy set him in his bed, gently scratching his ears. "If you do something for someone else, it shows you care about them."

"Phineas! I want romance out here!"

He cringed. "Well, I better go. Sounds like Candace is really impatient." Phineas stood up, leaving the room.

Perry made sure the boy was gone before standing upright and placing his fedora back on his head. He cautiously walked into the living room, jumping into the lair entrance hidden in the grandfather clock. When he reached the ground floor, he looked around, making sure Monogram and Carl were nowhere to be found before approaching his computer.

He sat down in his chair, chin in one paw as the other tapped restlessly on the console. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz. He mentally ticked off a list of events that had happened earlier, hoping for a clue to the Doctor's anger. But nothing stood out.

The platypus sighed, clicking a switch on the console. Immediately, several security camera windows popped up, showing different areas of his own backyard, as well as several points of interest in Danville. Everything was clear tonight; no suspicious activity. And with the traffic cam across the street disabled, that was no longer a threat.

His eyes roamed the various windows, not really seeing anything until a larger window at the top caught his attention. He clicked on it, causing a photo of Danville to fill the entire screen.

Didn't the Doctor have a scale model? Suddenly, it clicked.

The scale model of Danville. The Doctor's words from earlier that day popped into his head.

_Aw, man, I worked all weekend on that!_

After that, the Doctor's mood had dramatically changed. He had roughly shoved him out of his apartment, telling him his services were no longer needed and to tell Monogram he had lost the daily battle.

It all made sense. Perry slapped a hand to his forehead, slowly running it down his face. Why did the Doctor care so much whether or not he noticed the scale model of Danville? It was just a model. Part of his daily scheming. Butit had obviously been important to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been so angry when Perry slammed him into it, destroying it.

Which was the other reason. Anger because he had failed to notice it and anger because he had done nothing but shove the Doctor into the model and break it.

Perry sighed. It must have taken the Doctor hours to make. Slowly, he climbed out of his chair, crossing the room and opening a cabinet on the far wall.

He knew what he had to do.

=======================================================

There. It was finished. It had taken all night, but at least it was done. Perry yawned, setting the paintbrush off to the side and stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Sitting on the table in front of him was an exact replica of the Doctor's scale model of Danville. Everything was the correct proportions and in the right place. He had even used a staple for a chimney. He smiled. Surely Doofenshmirz would appreciate what he had done. At least, he hoped so.

He stifled another yawn as he cleaned up his mess, setting the paintbrushes, paint, cardboard and glue back in the cabinet where he had found them. He was just about to pick up the model when his watch beeped, then clicked on.

"Good morning Agent P. As you know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz"

Perry clicked off. He was going to Doofenshmirtz's anyway; no need to hear Monogram's report. He hoisted the scale model up, just barely managing to get a grip on it before heading outside.

He had a delivery to make.

=================================================================

A blue platypus finger reached up, pushing the doorbell outside the apartment. A few minutes later, it opened, revealing a still angry Doctor.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want? I suppose you came over here to push me into another scale model? Well you know what Perry the Platypus, you" Doofenshmirtz stopped as Perry held up a finger, telling him to wait. The platypus disappeared for an instant before re-emerging at the door, grunting under the weight of a Danville scale model.

"My model? You put it back together?" The Doctor looked behind him. "But, the model I built is in pieces on the floor. It" he took the model from Perry's paws, examining it. "But, if this isn't my model, then what" his eyes widened. "You rebuilt my model? From scratch?"

Perry nodded.

"ButI don't" the Doctor gasped, a smile spreading across his face as he noticed something. "You even used a staple for a chimney!" His eyes swelled with tears. "Oh Perry the Platypus, thank you. You really--I mean this"

Perry smiled as the Doctor struggled to find the right words to express his gratitude. Phineas was right; doing something for someone did mean you cared about them. And in a very weird, awkward sort of way, he did care about the Doctor. At the very least, it had rendered his nemesis speechless. He yawned, rocking back slightly on his heels. He was so tired. Maybe just a little nap

"Perry the Platypus, thisI-I really have no words." Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked down at him. "Perry the Platypus, are you falling asleep on me?" The platypus eyes drooped and he began to fall forward. The Doctor caught him before he hit the floor. He looked at the sleeping platypus in his arms. "Well, this is awkward."

After a quick sweep of the hallway, Doofenshmirtz walked back into his apartment with the sleeping platypus. Perry had curled up in his arms and was now snoring. "Wow. You really are tired. I guess I can put you in the guest room." He walked into the room, gently laying his nemesis on the bed. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're asleep." He watched the platypus for a few moments before turning around and gently closing the door behind him.

=========================================================

Perry woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Where was he? He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. He was in a sparsely furnished room with purple, green and black accents.

Wait. Purple and green? He jumped to his feet immediately. Doofenshmirtz. He was in Doofenshmirtz's apartment. Butwhy? He shook his head, trying to remember.

Suddenly, it came to him. He had brought the model over this morning and the Doctor had been speechless. Butwhat happened afterwards? Had he fallen asleep?

Perry slowly climbed off the bed, making his way to the door and cautiously opening it. He peeked outside. Nothing in the hallway. No platypus traps or any sign of the Doctor's usual schemes. The platypus made his way down the hall, pausing at the door to the living room. The Doctor was sitting on the couch watching tv. He looked up, noticing the platypus.

"Well, look who just woke up." The Doctor absently flicked channels on the TV. "You know Perry the Platypus, you slept most of the day. It's almost four in the afternoon."

Perry glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost four o'clock. He stepped out cautiously, chattering at the Doctor.

"You fell asleep Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz's face brightened. "But look over there. See? I took the old scale model of Danville and replaced it with the one you made. I think I'll keep it there for awhile."

The platypus smiled. At least he knew the new scale model had made his nemesis happy. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay. If he wasn't home soon, the boys would come looking for him. He tipped his fedora to the Doctor before heading to the door.

"What? You're leaving already?" Perry nodded. The Doctor looked at the clock. "Well, seeing as it is rather late, I guess we can call it a day for scheming." He got up from his chair, opening the door and showing his nemesis out. "Good-bye Perry the Platypus."

The platypus noddedand was gone.


End file.
